Nova Cults OVA - When Eagle and Lion Fight
by brianhu1
Summary: The territorial dispute over Gibraltar comes to a head in an episode of slapstick violence, despite the looming threat of Nova incursions. Meanwhile, Louis El-Bridget finally receives his just punishments for his past evils. Primarily English with a little bit of Spanish. Louis El-Bridget, Holly Rose, Anna Parker and two Original Characters.


_One-Shot Short Story: When Eagle and Lion fight - Christmas Showdown at Gibraltar_

 _Gibraltar_

Long after their fateful first encounter, Louis El Bridget and Holly Rose are spending their winter holiday alongside their Genetics England year level classmates inside a five-stars luxury hotel restaurant at Gibraltar. Despite increasing tensions between Great Britain and Spain over the peninsula, Gibraltar are a lively place to party in with their penchant for extravagant lighting and fireworks.

Louis was about to sadistically ram another block of hot apple crumble down Holly's throat when they suddenly saw a small naval flotilla consisting of a frigate and a few rigid hulled inflatable boats sailing around the western Gibraltar coastline whilst blaring the orchestral Marcha Real with Francoist lyrics at ear-splitting volume.

'What the-'?, he shouted as the earthshaking noise rattled entire city blocks throughout Gibraltar, even the Rock of Gibraltar were been shaken to its very foundation. Louis was blown off the tables they were sitting around alongside his class mates and the rest of the restaurant patrons and slid along the restaurant floor with the furniture until they eventually skidded to a halt. As he looked up in the midst of the restaurant panicking, he saw a moonlit night sky where the ceiling used to be. 'They tore the roof off'!, he gasped.

'ATTENTION LIMEY OCCUPIERS, THIS IS LADY COMMANDER ISABEL OF THE FRAGATA DE LA ARMADA ESPANOLA "CAUDILLO FRANCO" SPEAKING', the Spanish frigate's loudspeakers boomed in Spanish-accented English, sending more shockwaves which shattered more of Gibraltar's coastal buildings and capsized the Royal Navy's Gibraltar Squadron and Royal Gibraltar Police vessels which tried to intercept her, 'WE ARE HERE TO LIBERATE GIBRALTAR FROM THE YOKE OF BRITISH IMPERIALIST COLONIALISM WITH THE POWER OF MUSIC, VIVA AL REY, VIVA FRANCO, VIVA ESPANA, ISABEL OUT'!

'Wait, I thought Spain had waved goodbye to Francoism ages ago', Louis puzzled out loud without being able to hear as his ears were ringing from all the loud noise.

'A lot can happen in the space of several decades', Anna Parker answered loudly to get her message across to the slightly deafened Louis as the Caudillo Franco resumed her destructive anthem broadcast, 'If your head had not been stuck up in your perverse obsession with your sister, you would have known that Spain had reverted to Francoist dictatorship shortly after the founding of Chevalier'.

'Why you lit-', Louis screeching was cut off mid-sentence by Anna punching him across the restaurant and through a brick wall that was somehow still intact. He was quickly swept up mid-air by the next series of the Caudillo Franco's musical shockwaves, which of course still uses the orchestral version of the Spanish National Anthem with Francoist lyrics looped over and over again as the soundtrack.

'Serves you right for all the abuse you've given to Holly and your sister Satellizer' Anna mused as Louis was blown down the city streets by even more Spanish generated shockwaves. She turned to her Limiter partner, 'Come Tyson, its time to show the Spaniards that Gibraltar belongs to Britain'.

Tyson Griffin stared at the carnage created by both the Spanish incursion as well the Louis's ragdoll movements throughout the Gibraltar city streets while Holly chased after her Limiter Partner using her High End Skills technique. He then turned to face his Pandora partner and girlfriend. 'Yes ma'am', he replied. After rescuing their classmates and the rest of the restaurant patrons, the Stigmata powered couple rallied their Limiter and Pandora comrades as well as every patrons who volunteered to take the fight against the Spanish invaders.

After a moment of deliberation, the British decided to counter the Spaniards' use of sonic weapon with an even louder sonic weapon of their own, powered by the voice of the people. As such, they spread out throughout the city to find music instruments, audio hardware and power systems to build a city wide speaker system that could drown out the Spanish vessel's annoying music.

'We need to tell the Spaniards that if they continued to insist on barging into our homes and making noise, we will use our voice and music on them to drive out, Gibraltar is British', Anna shouted out loud, determined, much to the crowd's delightful cheering.

 _Spanish Navy Frigate Caudillo Franco_

'Fantástica! Fantástica'!, Onboard the Caudillo Franco, Lady Frigate Captain Isabel Matilde Franco could not contain her excitement in her gloating as the recently installed 'Trompetista' Pandorium-based Scalar Weapon System prototype unleashed its destructive power upon Gibraltar, 'El prototipo superó todas las expectativas, incluso con un ajuste de volumen bajo, el Rey y Caudillo estarán encantados'. She turned to Lieutenant Jose Conde, her Limiter partner. 'Teniente de Navio Conde, ensamblar las Pandoras y Limitadores, es hora de terminar Gibraltar con nuestra pequeña sorpresa', she ordered.

Jose snapped to attention facing Isabel and saluted her. 'Sí, señora', he acknowledged.

The Caudillo Franco is amongst the first generation of human warships designed with the capability of fighting Nova in mind. Powered by a Pandorium Enchanted Nuclear Fusion Drive, the frigate can theoretically evade even a Nova freezing field fired at point blank range, using her state of the art navigation systems to reliably plot an escape in an instant. Furthermore, the frigate is equipped with the latest military countermeasures and armour which could deflect most enemy ordinances and Freezing fields that are fired from both Nova and Nova Cults. In addition, the frigate is decked out with highly advanced state of the art railguns, close-in weapons systems that uses both point defence guns and point defence missiles as well as anti-air and anti-ship missiles and torpedos. Also, the frigate carries a lifting body anti-submarine gunship packing even more guns, rockets, missiles and torpedos. And finally, a dozen Commissioned Officer ranked Pandoras and Limiters, which included the Commanding Officer, provided the warship's offensive capabilities against Nova incursions.

Against a mere city like Gibraltar, the Spanish frigate and her RHIB escorts seemed like overkill. However, the attack on Gibraltar is merely a test run for one of their latest Anti-Nova Naval Weapons, and the Isabel had inserted one more opportunistic test for the prototype. After recalling the RHIB escorts back into the frigate and spinning up the weapons prototype's volume settings to maximum ear-splitter, Isabel and the Pandoras and Limiters under her command summoned a giant Spanish Imperial Eagle literally out of thin air, and sent it to destroy Gibraltar.

The Spanish Eagle cawed as it swooped across the Gibraltar sea towards the British held city.

 _Gibraltar_

'Come on, people, we don't have much time, get that speaker rolling', Anna urged her people as they all assembled whatever audio systems they could find despite the shockwaves and connecting them to whatever electrical power systems that still function.

Somehow, Gibraltar's electricity grid was still functioning despite the carnage, much to Louis's chagrin as he occasionally snagged the power lines whenever he was sent flying by the Spanish shockwaves. Louis was also propelled through certain street signs and was sprayed on by some burst water pipes, some of which are sewage pipes, not to mention the fact that he land on either bitumen or hard concrete whenever he lands on the ground. On certain unlucky occasions, the El Bridget scion would either smash head-first into solid masonry or have said masonry topple on him mid-flight, only to be blown further along by subsequent shockwaves.

Despite all of the above, Holly eventually managed to catch up to him using her mastery of High End Skills sets such as the Accel Turn technique. 'Now is not the time to flip about', Holy said as she grabbed Louis by the scruff of his neck, 'Now is the time to be a good man and do something useful'.

'I hate you! I hate you!', Louis screamed as he was forcibly teleported back to the 'frontline' by Holly using the latter's Illusion Turn technique.

'I will love you no matter what happens', was Holly's only response as she crammed an apple into Louis's mouth in order to make him look even more like an arsehole. She then inserted him into the acoustics systems Anna and her people are setting up to turn the tide against the Spanish Pandoras and Limiters.

With an improvised city-wide sonic weapon finally up and running thanks to the Erienbar Set abilities of the British Stigmata users as well that of Louis's unwilling cooperation, the British are finally ready to fight back against the Spanish noise using loud music of their own.

'Let it rip, folks!', Anna said to the cheering of her people.

The Gibraltar Sea is engulfed with various British patriotic music, summoning forth a Lion from the ruins of Gibraltar. Filled to the brim with the anger of the British people, the Lion sets forth to meet the Spanish eagle head on. For several long minutes which seemed like an eternity, Lion and Eagle battled for supremacy over the Rock. After a long struggle, the Lion finally managed to wring the Francoist Symbol's chicken neck and fling its twitching carcass back at the invading Spanish warship.

 _Spanish Navy Frigate Caudillo Franco_

The crew of the Caudillo Franco could not believe what they just saw. Their champion was defeated before their very eyes, and its corpse is now barrelling down towards them.

'Todas las manos, maniobra evasiva!', Isabel shouted moments before the eagle collided with the Spanish frigate, sending them both into oblivion.

 _Gibraltar_

There is so much rejoicing despite the fact that Gibraltar are now in ruins; the Spanish invaders are once again defeated and the Lion roared before it faded gracefully into the sky. Of the Caudillo Franco, there is no sign of wreckage from them.

'Yeah, we've beaten the Spaniards once again', Anna cheered as the distant explosion cleared up and the crowd cheered.

Louis stumbled out of the British Sonic Weapon Systems, dazed. 'I-I-I h-h-a-' is all he could whimper before he collapsed from well-deserved exhaustion.

 _THE END!_

 _Codex: Spanish Pandoras And Limiters_

 _Name:_ _Isabel Matilde Franco_

 _Sobriquet: Lady Falange_

 _Rank: Lady Commander/_ _Lady Frigate Captain/_ _Señora Fragata Capitana_

 _Service Branch: Spanish Navy (Pandora)_

 _Limiter Partner: Teniente de Navio Jose Conde_

 _Special Volt Weapon: Bow (shoots up to five arrows simultaneously) and Arrows (capable of hitting multiple targets)_

 _Nationality: Spanish_

 _Name:_ _Jose Conde_

 _Rank: Lieutenant/Teniente de Navio_

 _Service Branch: Spanish Navy (Limiter)_

 _Pandora Partner:_ _Señora Fragata Capitana_ _Isabel Matilde Franco_

 _Nationality: Spanish_


End file.
